


Facing the Day

by emynn (orphan_account)



Series: Scarred [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry struggles with his new appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Day

Harry ran a hand over his face. He could barely recognise himself. The Healers had told him there was a chance the scars could fade, and Severus had agreed to try to create a potion to help, but for now?

Harry sighed. It was stupid. All Aurors knew there were risks to the job. It was a given. 

But what if he spent the rest of his life looking like this?

He brushed away his fringe. His lightning bolt scar was barely visible now. 

Suddenly exhausted, he made his way back to bed and pulled the covers over his head. 

~*~

“Harry.”

Harry rolled over in bed, taking the blankets with him.

“Harry.” Gentle hands pulled the covers away. “You’re sleeping far too much.”

“I’m tired,” Harry protested. “The Healer said I would be.”

“I don’t think you’re tired,” Severus said, sitting on the bed. “I think you’re afraid to face yourself.”

Harry forced himself to sit up. “It’s pathetic, I know. But I just can’t help but wonder what if. What if I hadn’t gone on that mission, what if I’d been faster, what if – ”

A sob rose in Harry’s throat and he covered his face with his hands.

~*~

“Shh,” Severus murmured, holding him close. “It’s all right.”

Harry drew deep breaths, trying desperately to fight the tears forming in his eyes. “I just wish…”

“You can’t keep dwelling in these what ifs, Harry,” Severus said. “It’s done. Now we must deal with the consequences.”

Harry nodded. “I should have known my luck couldn’t have lasted forever.”

“I’d say you were plenty lucky,” Severus said wryly. “You’re already walking without assistance. The Healers thought that wouldn’t happen for another month.”

Harry shrugged. “I look like Frankenstein’s monster when I walk.” He sighed. “And the rest of the time, too.”

~*~

“Harry,” Severus said.

“I know you said you wouldn’t leave,” Harry interrupted. “But I know you…you liked how I looked. What if I never look like that again?”

Severus snorted. “Look at me, Harry. Do I look like one who has any right to criticise another’s appearance?”

Harry frowned. “I hate it when you say things like that. You’re mine, and I love the way you look.”

Severus stroked the back of his hand. “Is it so difficult to believe I would feel the same way about you?”

Harry closed his eyes. “It just wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

~*~

“No,” Severus agreed. “It wasn’t. You’d continue giving me grey hairs with your stunts, but always return home safe and sound at the end of the day for many decades, until I finally convinced you to retire an isolated cottage in Galway.”

Harry snorted. “I thought we settled on Ibiza.”

“I’m willing to negotiate,” Severus shrugged. “We do, after all, have many years to come to an agreement.” He gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry sighed. “You’re trying to tell me I should stop wondering what if and take each day as it comes, aren’t you?”

“Smart man,” Severus smirked.

~*~

“I get it,” Harry said. “But it’s so hard when I look in the mirror and see… _that_.”

“ _That_ ,” Severus said, “is the man I love, and I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserves.”

Harry rubbed his eyes. “I’m trying.”

Severus kissed the top of his head. “I know you are. And I’ll be here to help you. If you’ll let me.”

Harry nodded and buried his head in Severus’ shoulder. 

He was by no means healed, but for now, Harry would cast aside all what ifs in favour of being safe in his lover’s arms.


End file.
